


Masters Feet

by Cupid_guts



Series: Puppy playtime! [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dom/sub, Fem boy, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Lace Panties, M/M, Puppy Play, Sub Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupid_guts/pseuds/Cupid_guts
Summary: George learns about a new fetish his puppy has.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Puppy playtime! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119311
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	Masters Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes! 
> 
> Please read tags before reading!

George hummed softly from his spot on the couch, scrolling through Twitter and quickly updating his calendar for upcoming videos, while his puppy was eating his lunch in the kitchen, head first in his bowl of cooked chicken and rice. 

Dream had felt odd all day, having spent most of the day staring at his masters feet. Today his master had decided to wear a random band tee, short black pleated skirt, and some black tights underneath. 

And god did those tights make his feet look amazing, the cruves and bones had never looked better. Clay never thought of him self to have a foot fetish, but here he was day dreaming about getting a foot job with George’s beautiful feet, or having to clean his feet with only his tongue. 

The thoughts soon reached his dick, making it painfully hard (and visible thanks to George deciding his pup didn’t need clothes today). Dream whined softly to himself as he finished his food, looking out form the kitchen to see George sitting in the couch, man spreading while he worked on his phone, seemingly texting someone. 

Dreams eyes scanned over his master, going from his face to his hands, the hands that had choked him so many times before, had spanked him till his ass was bright red and sore, the hands that with held so many orgasms, the thoughts gave him shivers, reminiscing those pleasurable times. 

His eyes went lower, reading over the band tee, ‘ My chemical romance’ it read, he had listened to the band a few times with George, and he had really liked the song teenagers. George was a casual fan, having some cds of theirs. He pouted a little noticing that the shirt didn’t do much to show off his godly figure, the body he worshiped and loved so much. Clay could really go on and on about how godly George’s body was, but that was a different discussion for a different day. 

As dreams eyes went lower, he noted that George had a prom style garder belt on that was wrapped around his left thigh, it had a little heart in the middle, and really did compliment the outfit. Clay scanned his masters pale thighs, that were now covered in a black mesh material, his skin was absolutely perfect, and Dream absolutely loved to bite and mark it up when he was in control. 

His eyes finally met the body part that had been the star, leading roll if you will, of his dirty thoughts. George’s perfect feet. 

The more he stared the harder his cock got, if that was even possible of corse, and the more it twitched against his thigh. George’s nails had been painted a glossy shade of black that stood out against the black of the tights, his toes flexed a little as he shifted a bit in his spot. The curve of his foot was perfect, his bones slightly visible. 

He feet had no calluses, no dry skin, no hair, no imperfections. It made dreams mouth water thinking about sucking on his toes, thinking about how his master would degrade him for doing something so disgusting. Dream whined again and bit his lip, trying to suppress his needy whines. 

George looked over at the kitchen and noticed his puppy peaking out from behind the island. “Puppy, come here please” he called to the pup hiding. shyly, Dream crawled over to his master, trying his best to hide his angry erection. George chuckled softly instantly noticing it when he sat down in front of him. “You worked up baby?” 

Dream whined and nodded at George’s question, putting his hands in front of him, using his arms it hide himself to the best of his ability. “Aww poor puppy, what has you so worked up? You can sue your words.” George permitted, looking down at his horny mutt with a smirk. 

“,,,,Y-your feet m-master” Dream said shyly, feeling the heat raise to his cheeks at the admission of being turned on by his masters feet. George was taken aback for a second, but quickly recollected himself, a sinister grin on his face as he shut off my his phone and put it beside him. “Oh really now? You’re little whore cock got turned on by my feet?” 

“That’s fucking pathetic dream” George finished, crossing his legs and putting his left foot up to clays face. “I bet you wanna lick and suck on my feet, clean them off and then beg me to give you a foot job huh? Or maybe you want me to step on your worthless cock? Hmm? Is that what you want puppy? To be masters dirty little foot slut?” He asked, crossing his arms as he pushed his foot against dreams face, the younger whining out and nodding against his foot. 

“We’ll go on then, clean my feet you pathetic mutt” the older commanded, watching as his pup instantly started sucking on his toes through his tights, biting his lip at the slightly ticklish sensation from his pups tongue. 

Dream whined softly while he sucked, running his tongue under George’s toes, not enjoying the feeling of the nylon material, but happy his master has permitted him to clean his feet. The mutt moved his tongue to the soul of his masters foot, licking a few stripes before sucking at the sides, practically worshiping the brits feet. 

His master chuckled watching him in pure bliss, “fucking disgusting mutt, you’ll do anything for my feet won’t you?” He asks rhetorically, pushing his foot harder against the dogs face, smirking to see his cock twitching. “You like when I call you disgusting don’t you? bitch” 

Clay whined loudly from the new name, rutting his hips in the air as he started sucking on George’s big toe again, restraining from touching himself. George pulled his foot away from dreams mouth, biting his lip at the dark spots all over his stalking. “Good boy, good boy cleaning masters foot, should I reward you now?” George asked his pretty pup, so which his pretty pup whined and barked, giving him begging eyes. 

“Aww I can’t just say no to that pretty face” the older says moving his foot to dreams cock, pre cum beading at the tip. “Stay still you hear me, I’ll tell you when to fucking move” George days coldly, running the tip of his toe along dreams length, using the under side of his foot to smearing the ore around in his tip. His poor puppy could only whine and bite his lip, looking up at his masters smirking face. 

George brought his other foot and placed it on his puppy thigh, running his foot under his puppy’s balls and bouncing them against it. “You’re gonna cum from my feet and my feet alone, and if you can’t then I’ll put a ring on you and won’t let you cum till dinner, understood? Use your words bitch.” George asks giving Dream a cold look. 

Dream whined before speaking “y-yes master, t-thank you master for blessing me with your feet” the yonguest needly said, humping his masters foot when it was brought infront of his leaking cock, biting his lip when his master used both of his feet to jerk him off. 

“You like that puppy? You like getting off to my feet?” George asked, pausing to squeeze his pups cock before going back to jerking him off with his feet. “You want me to take off my tights so you can properly fuck my feet?” 

Dream nodded at his words, letting out a needy moan as his masters feet left his aching cock, George standing up, slipping off his garder belt first before slipping off his tights, in the process revealing his black lace panties, so which dream drooled a little at. “Mmm if you’re good and cum baby I’ll let you suck me off and wear my panties, doesn’t that sound like a wonderful reward?” The older chuckled out, sitting back down, “open your mouth puppy” he commanded, holding the feet part of his stockings out. 

His puppy obeyed, opening his mouth and letting his master push the foot part into his mouth, shutting his mouth when his master booped him on the nose. “Good boy” George praises, putting his feet back on his pups cock and resuming the stroking motion he was before, listening to his puppy’s muffled moans as his hips moved with his strokes. 

George kept eye contact with his pup, lightly palming himself through his skirt at the sight of his needy pup. 

George absolutely adored seeing his puppy all needy, a nice refreshing change from his usual cocky attitude he had when he wasn’t in puppy space. He enjoyed watching his pup beg for his cock, listening to his adorable whines and moans when he was finally permitted pleasure. 

The older loved seeing him in full pup gear, seeing the latex highlight and define his curves, even making his slightly pudgy tummy show, which the older loved to kiss and tickle. He adored making his puppy feel special, he knew Dream has had a hard time with his body image, which George just couldn’t wrap his head around. 

Dreams body was practically perfect, every inch of skin and flesh was absolutely stunning. He adored every scar and freckle. He hated hearing his pup talk badly about himself, and would do anything to make him see how perfect he was. 

“M-master, I-I’m close” Clay whined out, his voice a little muddled from the tights in his mouth, his thrust against his masters feet getting more desperate as his cock twitched against his souls. “Go ahead and cum puppy, I wanna reward you for being such a good good boy” the older permitted, watching as his puppy moaned out loudly as white spurts of cum landed on his feet and ankles. Goerge cooed at his good boy, praising him for doing so well. 

The brunette pulled his feet away and smirked as he brought them upto his mouth, licking off his puppy’s cum from his foot, the blonde simply whining at the sight. Once George finished he spread his legs and motioned for his pup to come closer.

Once his pup was between his legs he removed the tights from his mouth, smirking to see the feet completely soaked in saliva. “You like the taste of my feet puppy?” George asked, his puppy nodding a yes. The older lifted up his skirt, revealing his boner go dream, the tip of his cock peaking out from the top of his panties. He gave himself a few strokes through his panties before slipping them off and putting them to the side. “Go one puppy, pleasure your master”

Dream instantly grabbed George’s cock, giving it a few strokes before letting his spit dribble down it, watching it slowly move down his masters cock before stroking again. George bit his lip softly and ran his hand through his puppy’s hair, being wary of the blonde dog ear headband that say atop his head. 

The older let out a sigh of pleasure as his pup sucked on his tip, using his tongue to tease the slit that’s leaking precum before moving his head down further, taking as much as he could before bobbing his head, using his tongue to get the sensitive underside of his masters cock. 

George moaned lowly at his pups mouth, his grip tightening in his puppy’s hair as he threw his head back, shallowly thrusting his hips up in to his puppy’s whorish mouth. Earning a soft gag from the other as his tip hit the back of his puppy’s throat. Dream pulling off of his cock and coughing softly. “You okay puppy? You can use your words” George asked, looking down at his pup with a soft look. “Y-yes master, I’m okay” Dream confirmed before going back to sucking on George’s cock, deep throating his cock and letting his mouth go lax as his master started to throat fuck him. George sucking up all the pretty Gags leaving his pups mouth as his tip hit the back of his throat. 

“Mmmm fuck pup, that mouths heavenly” goerge moaned out, looking down at his pup to watch his pet take his cock, smirking down at him as the blonde glanced up at him. He bit his lip as he felt his puppy’s hands move to his balls, massaging them to the best of his ability, sweet muffled moans leaving dreams mouth. “You always take my cock so well, always eager to get your pretty lips around it,, mmm fuck, good boy, just like that” George groaned out, thrusting his hips faster before pulling out for a minute to let his pup breath. 

Dream instantly started coughing, drooling all over himself and spitting on to his masters cock, lubing it up more while he jacked him off, the puppy catching his breath before going back to sucking, letting his master go back to fucking his face. He felt his masters cock twitched in his mouth, noticing how his thrust got more sloppy and needy. “Mmm fuck pup, I’m gonna cum down that pretty throat of yours” George moaned out as he pushed his cock as far down his throat as he could, leaving his load in his throat before pulling out snd jerking himself off a bit against his pups lips, smearing the left over cum against them with his tip. 

Dream hummed softly and swallowed the load in his throat before licking his lips, cleaning them off. “You okay puppy? I wasn’t too rough was I?” George asks, bending down to dreams level and kissing his cheek softly, running his fingers through his pups messy hair. Dream nodded and kissed his master sweetly, his master happily returning the kiss. 

“You still wanna wear my panties puppy?” The older asked pulling away from the kiss, earning a yes from the puppy. George chuckle softly and grabbed his panties from the couch. “Stand up please” 

Dream stood up, letting George slip the worn panties over his thighs and cover his lower half. “You look so pretty baby” goerge said kissing his jawline softly before siting his pup on the couch. “I’ll be right back okay?” 

Dream nodded and watched as George left the living room, putting his stocking in the Landry room and grabbing two bottles of water for them. Once back in the room he handed the water to Dream and pulled him close. “Drink that okay?” George said, taking a sip of his own water. Dream doing the same, snuggling against his masters chest and slowly falling asleep. 

George smiled at his sleeping pup and covered them in a soft blanket from the top of the couch, rubbing his sleeping pups back as he drank more water, admiring how peaceful his puppy looked.

**Author's Note:**

> Twt: CupidsGuts


End file.
